1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus using a replaceable recording medium, like ordinary cameras and electronic still cameras, particularly a recording apparatus that can provide a variety of displays by using display devices such as Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and light emitting diode; (LEDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
For the conventional cameras such as silver-halide film cameras, the use of display means has been generally known wherein a variety of information such as program mode, number of film frames, operating conditions of a camera, etc. was provided on display devices as described above.
On the other hand, for a recording apparatus, for example, an electronic still camera, using a magnetic recording medium such as a floppy disk, it has been necessary to display track numbers in lieu of the number of film frames.
In this case, when a floppy disk was set in a camera, it was required for the camera to check the conditions of the disk at first. Particularly, the camera was required to check and inform the user of the conditions of the floppy disk such as if the disk had recorded information on the tracks up to a certain track number, or if the disk was disabled for writing.
However, the troublesome addition of a display unit to indicate the specific conditions of a floppy disk resulted in disadvantages such as a problem of space, a user's feeling of incompatibility due to a difference of display mode from the conventional cameras using silver-halide films, and inconveniences in designing. Consequently, such means has been desired that can display the conditions of the floppy disk in the same mode as the silver-halide film camera can display the information such as program mode, number of film frames and camera operations, when the floppy disk is set in a camera.